This invention has for its objective to improve the safety, convenience and strength of trampolines. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a better trampoline support frame and leg structure which can be manufactured at less cost to produce a number of identical components which, in assembled relationship, form the perimeter frame of the trampoline and the supporting legs for such frame.
Another object is to provide connecting means between the legs and the several identical perimeter frame sections whereby these elements can be assembled with ease and without tools or separable fasteners, such as screws or pins, the connecting means serving also to strongly resist rotation between the support legs and the horizontal perimeter frame which they underlie.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.